Episode 111
'''Kraftprobe! Bankotsu gegen Kaze no Kizu '''ist die 111. Episode aus dem Anime. Detaillierte Handlung Kōga trifft auf die Shichinintai und greift sie so gleich an. Doch schnell wird klar, dass er alleine gegen sie alle überfordert war. Doch wurde der finale Schlag von Bankotsu von Inu Yashas Tessaiga vereitelt. Fröhlich wird der Hanyō von Jakotsu begrüßt, woraufhin dieser ihn schroff abwies. Inu Yasha widmet seine Aufmerksamkeit Bankotsu zu, der die rohe Kraft an Inu Yasha sofort bemerkt. Inu Yasha dagegen weiß sofort, dass er dem letzten Mitglied der Shichinintai gegenübersteht. Bankotsu stellt sich mit Namen vor und stellt klar, dass er der Anführer sei. Inu Yasha kommt auf die Vermutung, dass die Shichinintai sich mit dem "lausigen Wolf" verbündet habe. Woraufhin der "lausige Wolf" ihm auf den Hinterkopf schlug. Während die beiden streiten, treffen auch seine Freunde bei der zerstörten Burg ein. Die beiden Gruppen stehen sich kampfbereit gegenüber. Kagome Higurashi ruft Inu Yasha zu, dass der Anführer der Shichinintai drei Juwelensplitter in seinem Körper trägt, was dieser bestätigt: seinen, den von Mukotsu und den von Kyōkotsu. Inu Yasha und Bankotsu kämpfen mit ihren Waffen gegeneinander, Renkotsu nutzt die Gelegenheit um mit Ginkotsu auf den Rest der Gruppe zu schießen. Miroku und Sango können zur Seite springen, Kagome wird von Kōga gerettet. Kagome erinnert sich, dass Renkotsu ihr ihre Juwelensplitter gestohlen hat und erkennt, dass er sie noch immer besitzt. Renkotsu bemerkt, dass Kagome die Splitter sehen kann und hat Angst, dass Bankotsu nun erfahren könnte, dass er die Splitter vor ihm geheim gehalten hat. Um das zu verhindern, will er Kagome aus dem Weg räumen. Er greift sie mit Ginkotsu an, doch Kōga springt ihm entgegen und wirft ihn von Ginkotsu herunter. Kagome sagt Miroku, dass Renkotsu immer noch die Splitter hat und so stürmt er los, um sie zurück zu holen. Suikotsu stellt sich ihm in den Weg und verwickelt ihn in einen Kampf. Jakotsu stellt sich relativ lustlos Sango zum Kampf (er würde sich natürlich lieber mit Inu Yasha befassen). Kirara fordert Ginkotsus Aufmerksamkeit. Bankotsu weigert sich weiter, Inuyasha etwas über Naraku zu erzählen. Rin betrachtet den Berg Hakurei, während Jaken in dessen Gegenwart jammert und schwitzt und Ah-Uhn nur noch teilnahmslos daliegt. Jaken ist sich sicher, dass Naraku nicht dort sein kann. Sesshōmaru ist von der Umgebung des Berges nicht so stark beeinträchtigt wie seine dämonischen Begleiter, scheitert aber auch an der unsichtbaren Barriere, an der zuvor auch Inu Yasha nicht weitergehen konnte. Er stellt fest, dass die Spur von Narakus Diener, Kōhaku, der er bis dahin gefolgt ist, an dieser Barriere endet. Rin wartet auf Sesshōmarus Rückkehr, sieht stattdessen aber Kōhaku im Nebel des Berges und folgt ihm. Jaken will ihr folgen, kann aber nicht, da er im Gegensatz zu ihr die Barriere nicht durchdringen kann. Kōhaku]] betritt eine Höhle im Berg, als Rin zu ihm stößt. Sie freut sich, ihn zu sehen, aber er will, dass sie den Ort verlässt, da es zu gefährlich für sie ist. In der Höhle mitten im Berg Hakurei lauern viele Yōkai. Kōhaku stellt sich schützend vor Rin, damit diese fliehen kann. Der Kampf mit den Shichinintai wogt immer noch, als sich plötzlich Narakus giftige Insekten nähern. Sie übermitteln den sieben Kriegern den Befehl zum Rückzug, Bankotsu weigert sich aber. Inu Yasha greift ihn mit dem Kaze no Kizu an, was dieser aber übersteht, da er sich hinter Banryū verschanzt hat. Nun fliehen die Krieger doch. Bevor Inu Yasha ihnen folgen kann, türmt sich aus dem Boden Narakus Paviangestalt auf. Gerade als Jaken Sesshōmaru beichtet, dass ihm Rin davon gelaufen ist, kommt diese zurück. Sesshoumaru fragt Rin nach Kōhaku. Rin fürchtet immer noch, dass er diesen töten könnte, daher erzählt sie sofort, dass Kōhaku sie vor den Yōkai beschützt hat. Sesshōmaru ist irritiert von der Anwesenheit von Dämonen im Berg Hakurei, ist sich dann aber sicher, dass die Aura des Berges wieder nur ein Trick von Naraku ist. Inu Yasha durchschaut, dass es sich nur um eine von Narakus Puppen handelt, die den Shichinintai Zeit zur Flucht verschaffen soll. Kagome allerdings bemerkt, dass sich diese Puppe von den vorigen unterscheidet. Nach kurzem Gefecht setzt Inu Yasha sein Kaze no Kizu ein, um den Weg frei zu machen und Kōga macht sich als erstes auf den Weg, den Kriegern zu folgen. Inu Yasha will ihm nach, doch Kagome hält ihn ab, sie untersuchen die Überreste der Puppe und stellen fest, dass sie die gleiche Aura hat wie der Berg Hakurei. Kōga wird durch die Barriere am Berg von der Verfolgung der Shichinintai abgehalten. Diese bewegen sich weiter auf den Berg zu. Vor ihnen im Nebel erscheinen Kanna und Kōhaku. Kanna zeigt ihnen im Spiegel das Bild von Sesshōmaru und Kōhaku informiert sie, dass sie auch ihn töten sollen. Bankotsu ist verärgert, weil er lieber den Kampf mit Inu Yasha beendet hätte, woraufhin Kanna sagt, dass er diesen nicht überlebt hätte, da Banryū nicht gegen Tessaiga bestehen kann. Daraufhin fordert er die Juwelensplitter von Renkotsu, um sie in seine Waffe einzubauen. Renkotsu ist überrascht, dass er davon weiß, übergibt sie ihm aber mit den Worten, dass er sie ihm sowieso gegeben hätte. Jakotsu soll Sesshōmaru herbringen, Kōhaku aber will Bankotsu auf Inu Yashas Spur bringen.